


A Dance

by Talulaskye



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Internet Remix
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulaskye/pseuds/Talulaskye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Dance

It was Sybil's big idea that the investigators take some time off after recent events to go have a bit of fun. As much as Sybil doesn't like formal gatherings and would much rather be out exploring she knew the group needed a break and why not attend a ball to dance and drink their cares away. She even went out later that afternoon and picked out outfits for all of them just for the occasion and that way the rest of the group couldn't refuse to go.  
\---  
The room was big with high ceilings and fancy chandeliers hanging below sparkling like diamonds in a night sky. There were large tables covered in fancy flora decor for people to sit at, a big ballroom floor for dancing, and many places throughout to grab drinks and food by bypassing waiters. Sybil already pulled James out onto the ballroom floor to dance and Mason was chatting with some fine gentlemen and pretty ladies. As for Kit, he was sitting at a table keeping his eyes out on the three of them. Next to him sat Sunil who was staring down at the table. 

Never in a million years did Sunil think he would attend such a rich event in his life. He felt out of place like he didn't belong. He looked out at the people mingling and dancing.

"Mr. Pandey is there a reason why you aren't dancing tonight?"

Kit didn't look at Sunil when he spoke.

"Oh, I don't know how to dance I would end up making a fool of myself if I tried. Are you good at dancing?"

"You're asking someone who was in the war if they are good at dancing, Sunil does it look like I do?"

"Right, of course, should have realized." 

The two sat in silence as murmurs of conversation passed. Nither was used to going to such luxurious events in their life.

"I heard there was a study with some books in there, I think I'm going to go do a bit of research." 

Kit sighed and turned toward Sunil who was already out of his seat. 

"Research? Sunil I thought we were here to try and relax." 

"Only for a few minutes and then I'll be back, I promise." 

Kit nodded his head and watched him leave the ballroom before focusing his attention back on the other three. Kit listened to one song end and another began taking sips of his drink ever so often. He saw James and Sybil dancing, both smiling as they swayed to the music. He could see true happiness in Sybil's eyes and James' eyes reflected the same way back. He then turned his attention toward Mason who was shaking hands with someone before leaving the group. He waved a hand at Kit before coming back to the table. 

"Hey Kit how are you doing?"

"I am doing well. I assume that you're having a good time?"

"Yeah, nice to not have to worry about things for a bit. Though I'm still a little on edge, it's nice to lay back and have fun every now and then."

"Indeed."

Mason took a few gulps of his drink on the table. The silence a little awkward until Mason spoke up.

"Hey mind if I ask where Sunil is? He out dancing with someone?"

"No, he decided to go to the study to do some research."

"Research but wasn't this for us to not do that exact thing for one night?"

"Right on the nose Mr. Allen but I guess old habits die hard." 

Mason's eyes showed a hint of worry behind them.

"Should I go check up on him?"

Kit sighed and turned to look the way Sunil left. 

"He said he would be back in a few minutes but it's been a while, I'll go check up on him, you go enjoy the party."

Kit got up from his chair and turned to leave when Mason put a hand on Kit's shoulder. 

"Are you sure?"

Mason was looking straight into Kit's eyes. He was worried, after all, Sunil was their friend, and after the recent events who wouldn't be worried. However, Kit pat Mason's hand in reassurance. Mason squizzed Kit's shoulder before letting go and returning back to the party. Kit left his drink behind at the table and made his way out of the ballroom weaving between people before existing. There were a couple of folks out in the hallway making small talk as Kit walked past. The study wasn't that difficult to find just down the hall and to the left and not too far from the ballroom where you could still hear the music. The room was small compared to the enormous ballroom with a desk and a few lounge chairs and a wall of endless books. Sitting in one of the lounge chairs was Sunil reading a book. He seemed so invested in it that he didn't even hear Kit walk into the room.

"I thought you were only going to be gone for a few minutes?"

Sunil jumped as the silence was broken and looked up to see Kit. He was standing in the middle of the room arms crossed. 

"Oh sorry must have lost track of time..."

Sunil pulled back his sleeve to look at the time. He closed the book and tucked it under his arm.

"What are you reading there?"

"Oh, nothing of importance just light reading."

Sunil stood up from the chair and made his way over to the gigantic wall of books looking for an open gap to place the book in. Kit walked over towards Sunil reading the titles on the spines of the books but as he said the titles in his head it went in one ear and out the other.

"Sunil you said you can't dance, have you ever actually danced before?"

"No, I haven't which is why I'm so bad, to begin with." 

"Well..."

Kit turned towards Sunil and reached out his hand. 

"Do you want to dance with me?"

Sunil hesitated at the sudden forwardness

"It was obvious that you wanted to dance from the beginning, Mr. Pandey, all you were doing was staring at the table and then at the people dancing."

"It was that obvious..." 

Sunil's cheeks lit up with a light pink color. Kit smiled at Sunil's slight embarrassment.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was completely obvious..." 

Sunil shook his head and sighed

"I thought you said earlier that you can't dance?"

"I said I wasn't a good dancer I can still dance, it's just not that good but if you don't want to..." 

Kit started to pull back his hand

"No! I mean, yes. I'll dance with you." 

"Great then just follow my lead." 

The two hesitated at first movements awkward and stiff but as they kept going the two got more comfortable. Fumbling and making mistakes along the way the two smiled and laughed as they danced. Even though the music was quiet it seemed to swell as the two danced. Nither of them were professionals but that didn't matter. It seemed the world around them melted away and it was just the two of them.

\---  
"James, do you think they noticed we are here?"

Sybil was peeking behind the archway of the study room.

"No dear I don't think so."

James was also looking to see the pair dance. Mason was walking down the hall and saw Sybil and James peering into a room.

"Hey what are you two doing-"

Sybil pulled on Mason's collar of his suit and put a finger up to her lips. 

"Shhh let them have this moment." 

"what do you mean?"

Mason peered around the archway to see Sunil and Kit.

"Ohhhhh that's what you mean."

"Exactly." 

"Well, I think that's enough time lets let them have their time."

James grabbed Sybil and Mason and dragged them away from the door. Sybil was trying to squirm her way out of James grasp but it was no use. 

"Hey, I wanted to watch!"

"Let them have their alone time Sybil after all it seems like they need it."

Sybil sighed but reluctantly agreed. James let go of the two of them as the trio made their way back to the main area of the event.

\---

Time passed and Sunil and Kit were still swaying in each other's arms. 

"Hey Kit?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for this."

Kit smiled as the two continued to sway. He was happy that he could at least make one person's day brighter. That's when Kit got an idea. 

"Hey, Sunil wants to try something fun?" 

"What do you mean by that-"

Kit didn't wait for an answer as he spun Sunil around and put a hand on his back and dipped him. Kit had a slight smirk on his face as he made eye contact with Sunil. While Sunil stared up at him in shock. Their breaths between them stilled. Not a word needed to be said between the two of them. Kit propped Sunil back up and couldn't help but let a laugh escape his mouth.

"See fun isn't it?"

Sunil smiled and chuckled a bit under his breath. 

"And you say you aren't a good dancer."

"I'm not I just know a few moves here and there."

"Well, you're the best dance partner I have had." 

"I'm the only dance partner you have had Sunil."

"I guess that means you're my designated dance partner from now on."

A smile appeared across Kit's face. The two embraced each other and went back to slowly swaying around the room. Music was still playing in the background. Both not giving a care in the world and embracing the comfortable silence as they danced.


End file.
